The Trouble With Wolves
by HazelEyed Freak
Summary: Logan comes back with a thing 4 Ororo & The kids want 2 help their relationship. Jean, jealous, will do anything 2 separate them, even if it means betrayal. Rolo RogueBobby PyroOCRemy Romance included in genre.
1. When Logan Came Back

Hi readers. Enjoy my story.

Wolf: You know, you don't have to greet your readers all the time.

Me: But it's cool, and I love them. (holds up an 'I love my readers' sign with large glossy eyes)

Wolf: (rolls eyes) You really need to get away from your computer now and then. It's causing you serious psychological problems in your brain.

Me: (drooling) Huh?

Wolf: -.-…Damn teenagers…

Okay here's the deal. Jean is still alive (eww). Logan's over her. There will be Jean bashing! There shall be bloodshed! I'm just kidding about the bloodshed. Scott caught Jean with another man, so they aren't together.

Summary:

Logan comes back with a new sight for Ororo. The kids help their relationship grow with a little bit of magic…and intimidation. Jean doesn't like this at all and tries everything in her willpower to separate them, even if it means to kill. Meanwhile, a new mutant is found in the OC (Orange County) and needs help, controlling her powers, from Ororo.

_**&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&**_

_**The Trouble with Wolves**_

_**Chapter 1: When Logan Came Back**_

_**&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&**_

It was just a regular Saturday morning at the mansion for everyone. Every thing was at peace. The kids were playing video games, watching television, or playing outside. The X-Men were in the Danger Room, practicing battles.

Yep, it was like any day, until…

"LOGAN'S BACK!" exclaimed the young voice of Marie, or Rogue for a code name.

"_It seems that Logan has came back to join us,_" came the telepathic voice of Professor Charles Xavier, or Prof. X for short, "_X-Men, come to greet him._"

Scott, or Cyclops, sighed and disabled the Danger Room muttering something like, 'Here we go again.' Logan and Scott tended to fight over her affections every time he came back.

Jean followed without a word. Jean stayed a good 10 feet away from Scott whenever she could. They broke up when he caught her with another man in their room and he never got over it. 'Logan will be so glad to see me, and this time I'll make sure I say yes, now that me and Scott are finished.'

Ororo, however, stayed behind a little bit. 'He's going to be pretty upset about that 'No beer' sign I put on the fridge.' She thought, and caught up with her lifelong friend.

They reached the front of the house before he opened the door.

POOF

Out of the blue mist, Nightcrawler, or simply Kurt, came to be. "Vhat'z going on?" he asked with a deep German accent. "Logan's back," Storm (Ororo) said simply.

As soon as a leather boot hit the deep blue carpet, Rogue ran up and hugged the suspecting man. "Hi Logan." She said, excited. "Hey there, girly," came his gruff reply.

"Welcome back." Jean and Ororo greeted and Scott muttered. "Velcome back Vogan." Kurt greeted. "Good morning Logan," said Beast.

Logan, however, didn't say anything. He just stared at her. She kept her white mane in a low ponytail. She wore the X-Men suit. And, how it fit on her!

"You're looking, very nice this morning, Jean." he said. Then he returned looking at Ororo. "You too, Ororo."

Jean smiled and Ororo nodded, crystal blue eyes shining. 'Why do I feel like I'm floating? This isn't the first time I've seen Logan, with his nicely shaped muscles. (gasp) Did I just think what I thought I thought? (sigh) No matter, he doesn't even think of me that way.' Ororo thought to herself.

"Umm, Ororo? You're floating." Scott said, first to notice.

A tint of red deepened her mocha-toned face as she let herself back down. "Sorry." She said, letting herself back down.

"Well," said the Professor, who arrived in the front a moment ago, "Let's get down to business. Please follow me. And, Logan?"

"Yes, Chuck?" he asked, lighting a cigar behind his back.

"Don't smoke in the house. My offer on becoming a 6 year old girl still stands. Welcome back."

"Damn, I forgot you had eyes in the back of your head." Logan joked and walked beside Ororo to his office, gazing at her chest.

"Logan! My face is right here." She snapped, zapping him lightly. He grinned wolfishly, "Sorry darlin'; It's just that they're very nice to look at."

Her eyes faded to white and soon there was a rain cloud over his head. Ororo stormed (A/N: He he, Ororo STORMED. Get it! (sigh) Okay, I'll shut up now.) away.

Soon Wolverine was soaked and students passing by were laughing.

"Seems like ya made Ms. Munroe mad, suga." Rogue snickered, and walked away to catch up with Kitty, or Shadowcat.

"Har har har," he muttered sarcastically, squeaking in his boots as he walked to the Professor's office.

_**&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&**_

Wolf: That wasn't half bad for your fist X-Men fic.

Me: Wow, thanks Logan!

Wolf: Don't read too much into it. I'm still the smoking, drinking, egotistical Wolverine.

Me: Figures. Well, there's only one thing you gotta do. REVIEW! AND REVIEW GOOD OR I'LL (insert torture thought here). (clears throat) Sorry. My other personality took over for a moment.

Wolf: Psycho teenagers.


	2. OC Girl on the Run

Wolf: (walks in room) Hmm? What is this? (picks up note) Dear Logan, I can't do the disclaimer today; I'm out of town; I'll be back in three days. HazelEyed Freak. (grimaces) You mean I have to do it by myself! Hmm? (reads more) P.S. Scotty will be joining you for the disclaimer- Aww! Come on, we're like worst enemies!

Scott: Come on, Logan. Be a sport!

Wolf: (grumbles in the back ground)

Scott: HazelEyed Freak doesn't own X-Men. Stan Lee does.

Me: (pulls off Scott mask) I was just kidding! Don't get so worked up!

Oh yeah, to you who have seen the second movie. Jean isn't dead. John (Pyro) is still there. Remy LaBeau, from the original comic, is in this fic.

_**&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&**_

_**The Trouble With Wolves**_

_**Chapter 2: OC Girl on the Run**_

_**&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&**_

The six mutants walked into the spacious office. Scott leaned on a nearby wall. Ororo sat in a chair near Kurt and Logan and Jean sat on the couch across from them. Logan looked at Ororo and she gave him a deep scowl.

"My deepest apologies are to you, Logan. I know you've just returned, but this needs to be done ASAP." Prof. X apologized.

"No problem, Chuck." Logan sighed, taking off his wet shirt and putting on a new one, allowing Ororo to take a gander at his nicely shaped pectorals. She almost felt sorry for putting that rain cloud over him, but the thought of why that happened resurfaced in her memories and she shrugged the guilt off.

"_Ororo, I do wish that you wouldn't let Logan's hormones get to you so much._" The professor sighed in her mind. "Sorry," she murmured, but exclaimed in her mind, "_I have rights as a woman, you know!_" The professor ignored her statement on purpose.

"There is a recently found mutant in Orange County of California who is wanted by Magneto for her amazing and deadly abilities. We have to get to her first, or she could kill many people. Tomorrow morning, Scott, Kurt, Ororo, and Logan will go to Orange County and find the girl."

"Professor! What am I to do!" Jean exclaimed in a very un-Jean like way. Ororo looked astounded. 'First cheating on Scott and now this?' she thought. Logan gave her a weird look. '_There's something different about her. Why did she just snap at Charlie like that?_' he wondered.

"It's okay, Jean. You are to stay here with the children." He reassured. She looked livid; crimson came to her cheeks, but then she returned to her normal tone of skin.

"Well, there are a lot of kids here, Professor. Maybe Logan could stay here with me to help?" she asked politely and fakely sugar coating it, scooting over to him more. Logan, who has lusted over Jean for forever, was now scooting over in disgust and dislike. '_What's with her? She's acting like a fool!_'

Ororo was looking at her friend in disappointment, and then looked at Scott. She could tell he was not happy about her wild actions; actually, he hasn't been happy at all anymore. Logan could smell hatred coming from Scott, and he could tell it was directed at him.

"There's no need. I'll be here to help." He said, surprising Jean, Ororo, and Logan. Scott stayed emotionless. Kurt was silent. (A/N: It seems that I'm picking on Scott. Don't worry; he'll get his chance to shine.)

Jean, who knew he wouldn't change his mind, slugged down a bit on the couch. "Okay, you're all dismissed, except for Jean. I need to talk to you about the kids." he turned to the others, "You four will leave first thing in the morning."

Scott and Kurt was the first to leave, and then Ororo and Logan followed them out. "'Ro, darlin', I'm sorry. You shouldn't be mad anymore." She turned to him. "And why shouldn't I, good kind sir?" she asked coolly.

'She's so cute when she's angry.' He thought. "'Cause, then you, uh, would…be, umm, holding a grudge! Yeah, holdin' a grudge. And you're not tha type to be holdin' grudges darlin'." He said as he thought for the right words. She nodded in truce.

"That would be very un-Ororo like." She quietly agreed, "Well, as long as you don't stare. Oh! And stop callin' me 'darlin'." Logan grinned wolfishly and then said, "Well, now that we settled that, how about a beer?"

"Logan, I don't drink, and even if you do have a healing factor, you shouldn't either. Alcoholic beverages aren't allowed on school property." She notified.

"Aww, come on just one?" he begged.

"No."

"A half?"

"No."

"A ¼?"

"No!"

"A sip?"

"No beer!"

"A welcome back kiss?"

"No-A what!"

He grinned.

"If I can't have beer, then I want a welcome back kiss, on the cheek." he repeated. "Why?" "I missed you." He answered quickly. _'(gasp)…He missed…me? How sweet- I can't believe he wants a kiss! I'll kill him._'

When he heard thunder, he ran off. "I was just kidding!" she yelled. He came back a second later, holding out his cheek. She pecked him lightly, and they both felt a shock run through their bodies. It wasn't Ororo; it was attraction.

Logan didn't mind; he knew he was attracted to her. However, Ororo didn't handle the situation as well as some would have hoped. Her past love left her in the dust five years ago, and she didn't want to get too connected.

Before she could protest, or run away like some timid, lovesick girl in a romance movie, an "Ahem" came from five teenagers who where standing beside an indoor pillar. "Well, well, well, Logan is puttin' tha moves on Ms. Munroe," said a smirking Rogue. The others, except for the newcomer, Remy, laughed at them.

"Ha ha ha, Marie," he laughed sarcastically, then noticed the new one, "Hey, who's the new trouble maker?" "He's actually a good one, believe it or not." Ororo said.

The French 16 year old held out his hand. "Hi, Remy's name 's Remy. Also know as Cajun and Gambit. Remy moved 'ere abou' a mont' ago, Remy t'inks."

Logan shook it and asked, "Do ya always speak in third person, Cajun?"

He held out his chest and slapped it saying boldly, "Gives Remy personality, an' sex appeal."

The girls started laughing. "Where did the sex appeal go?" Kitty snickered.

Remy pulled out a card and set it aflame and threw it at Kitty, but it went right threw her and hit the wall, making a small (boom) sound. "Remy! Don't blow up other students!" Ororo snapped. "Oh yeah, he's really good." Logan whispered to her. "Shut up," she said.

"Sorry, chere." He replied. Kitty gave him an Oh-you're-so-gonna-get-it-when-the-adults-walk-away look. He shrugged it off.

The wall caught on fire, but didn't spread much; Bobby iced the wall before a serious accident occurred. "Anything he touches can blow up or be made into a touch bomb, but he relies on his everlasting deck of cards." she explained to Logan. (A/N: A touch bomb is a bomb that will explode on any physical contact. I made it up, sorry. Me and my imagination, unless someone really made a touch bomb.)

John, or Pyro, who was still upset at Rogue for throwing out his lighter three weeks ago, asked quite innocently, "Ms. Munroe, don't we have an exam on the French Revolution tomorrow?" Rogue hissed, "Shut up, stupid." Kitty and Bobby punched him and Remy smirked.

"Oh, yeah, we do, don't we? I almost forgot. Thank you, John," she said, then remembered the mission, "Oh, darn. The test is postponed until next Thursday. We have a mission tomorrow to get another mutant."

The others sighed in relief. "Or, I could get Jean to give it to you guys." She thought aloud. "No! It's okay!" Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty yelled quickly.

"Alright, next Thursday." She said.

"Alright, young hormone-filled teens. Who wants ta watch a movie with Mr. Logan?" Logan asked, clearly not sleepy. "Depends." Kitty said. "What movie?"

"Underworld." He replied. "Wha?" Remy asked, "Remy never 'eard of dat."

"It's a Vampire/Werewolf movie." Bobby informed the Cajun. "Oh, well, Remy's in."

"Me too." Agreed John, Rogue and Bobby. "Umm, me too." Kitty hesitated. "I'm out. We have to get up early in the morning, Logan. Don't stay up too late." Ororo said, walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight."

_**Next Morning, Friday, About 5am**_

"Logan!" Ororo whispered. Five minutes ago, she knocked on the door until her knuckles turned red. Now, fully angry because she told him that they had to get up early, she opened the door and found him sleeping.

'_He should've been up by now; I know he has abnormal hearing abilities._' She thought angrily. Oh, how bad she wanted to freeze him with ice rain, but she couldn't. He'd roar and half the mansion would be up complaining.

"Logan, I swear to the Goddess if you don't wake up I'll strike you with a lightning bolt so fast you'll actually die!" she seethed loudly. He put a pillow over his head. "I'm not up!" he screamed into the bed so it was muffled a little. '_You wanna play like that? Okay, fine._'

"Okay, I guess you'd have to stay here with Jean and teach the children." She smirked and left his room. As she walked down the stairs, a good-looking hairy wild man in boxers ran past her to the uniform closet. '_I thought so._' She chuckled mentally.

She reached the bottom and found a light coming from the T.V. room. There she found the teenagers, two to a couch, thrown across each other, sleeping, except for Kitty. She was wide awake, trembling. "Kitty, you shouldn't have watched the movie." She sighed.

Kitty turned her head slowly towards Ororo. "It wasn't the movie," she rasped, then pointed to Remy, "It's _his _snoring. I don't see how the others could sleep through that."

"Okay, well, go to your room and get as much sleep as you can." "Bye, Ms. Munroe." She smiled and shook her head, turning off the electrical box that gives us our viewing pleasures, and then walked to the underground garage.

_**In the Blackbird**_

"Why do we have to wear these godforsaken tight leather suits? I swear they stick up yur ass an' if you itch, its hell." Logan complained. '_They sure do look good on 'Ro though._'

"I think they're pretty nice." Ororo said dreamily, checking it out. "I don't need your help, Logan."

"Umm, Vogan, could you vhelp me?" Kurt asked. "What's with it Elf?" he asked.

Kurt whispered something in his ear. "Oh! No problem, Elf." Logan unleashed on claw and made a hole in the lower back to the uniform. "Vanks." He said, and walked to the back to get changed.

Scott, who remained silent, broke it by saying, "Okay, Ororo, let's go." She nodded and sat in the co-pilot's seat. As soon as Kurt came back, with a happily comfortable tail, they took off and headed for Orange County.

Ororo switched it on auto pilot and turned her chair around, Scott following her actions. "Here," he said, "This is the girl's profile. Prof. said that she was last seen at a beach two miles away from Orange County."

Ororo read the girl's profile:

Name: Serenity (Last name not known)

Ethnicity: Half Black, Half White

Age: 16

DOB: 11/1988

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Hair Color: Sea foam with electric blue hi-lights

Eye Color: Sea green

Mutant Abilities: The power to create and manipulate anything with water.

Family: Parents, father (mother deceased), older brother

Other: She was kicked out of the house at 12. She has been in Theft since 13.

Ororo's heart leaped when she read 'Other'. She remembered when her parents died in Cairo when she was only 3 and when she was old enough she became a thief until Charles Xavier found her.

"Poor kid," Logan muttered after seeing the expression on Ororo's face, "But don't get why Maggie would want her. She can only control water."

"Logan, think," Scott said coldly. He shot Scott a glare.

"She could controv vhe vater. Vakes, seas, oceans." Kurt explained. "She could cause major tsunamis, and if she's anything like Magneto, she could probably suck the water out of people like he pulls iron out of people," suggested Ororo, who was rubbing her chin, thinking.

"Holy shit," Logan muffled with his hand. "This kid's got some power." '_I don't know if my logic is true, Logan,_' wondered Ororo, '_But there is something about this girl._'

**_6 and ½ Gruesome Hours Later…_**

Logan was the first to jump out of the jet. "Land!" he exclaimed. The others followed, and Ororo put the Invisa-shield on the jet. "Come on, Logan, it wasn't that long. Just think if we were in a plane. It would take us twice as long to get here." Ororo said.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Okay, this is the drill. Find her, bring her to the jet, go back home," Scott said, and handed each one a phone, "These are communicators. When one of us finds the girl, press the blue button, and return to the jet."

"Sure thing, One-Eye." Logan said, ending the smart-ass comment with a signature salute.

Scott stepped up to him. "You know what, Logan? I don't need bullshit coming from you. I already have enough of it in my life, so just shut the hell up and follow orders!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn bitter towards me when I just came back, maybe I wouldn't give you bull," Logan shot back.

Ororo gaped. Kurt prayed so that Scott's negative outbursts were forgiven.

"I don't need this. Now, Kurt, you will come with me. Ororo, you and _Logan _can go together." He ordered, then went towards the nearest town. Kurt changed his watch setting and changed his appearance to a regular looking human and caught up with Scott.

"What's with him? Is it just me? First Red-Head and now One-Eye." He asked Ororo. "You haven't figured out, yet?" she asked, "Logan, you should be so sarcastic toward Scott right now. He and Jean broke up."

Logan stopped walking and nearly gaped. His mouth was opening a closing like a fish. "…" "Logan? Can you say something?" she asked, growing a concern for him.

"Ho-ho-how how? I mean, what happened? I thought their lives were perfect." he stuttered.

"Not as perfect as you would've hoped. Jean had been acting really weird a week after you left, and Scott was trying to confront her, but she would snap at him, tell him to go away and everything. He asked me, and I guess it was just PMS, but I was so wrong.

"Scott caught Jean with a man in THEIR bed two days after that, and has been so distant ever since. The Prof, knows, of course, but he decided not to intervene. They had to work out their problems themselves."

"Whoa," he breathed.

Ororo put in dark contacts. "Why the hell do you wear those? Your eyes are just fine the way they are!" he asked.

"Ya don't need 'em. You're different, yes, but different is good. Sure does look great on ya, too." He complimented. She took them out and threw them behind her back. "Thank you, Logan."

"No problem, darlin'." They walked down the pier, looking for the girl. Ororo grew uncomfortable as a group of guys looked at her weirdly. Logan, who sensed this uncomforted feeling, snarled at some of them, "Whatta ya lookin' at! Never seen a woman before?"

The boys walked away quickly. "Damn, people are so rude." Ororo nudged him in thanks.

_**2 Hours Later…**_

Logan and Ororo sat down on a bench facing the beach. They've been looking for almost 120 minutes and they're exhausted from walking under the hot sun. "We don't have any regular clothes in the jet? The sun's killing me! Chuck really has to think how hot these things are under the sun."

"Alright, break's over," Ororo sighed, standing up. "'Ro, we just sat down," he protested. "The sooner we find her, the better it is." She reassured, "Don't worry, we'll find her in no time."

A girl, no older than 16, with sea foam hair and electric blue hi-lights ran passed them, holding a surfboard, while a group of guys ran after her, yelling.

"What did I say?" she said, and started to after them.

The girl made a sharp right, straight into a dead end. "Freak! Give me back the surfboard and maybe I won't hurt you." The leader yelled.

"Why would I give it back?" she asked smiling sweetly. "If you don't, we'll have to gang up on you, and you don't want that, do you, freak?" he smirked.

She chuckled quietly, then grew into full out laughter. "You think these _boys _could stop me!" she cried in laughter, then grew serious. "You can't get pass this!" She held out her hand and…

'What! Oh, great, you chose not to work when I really need you, and then you come out when I don't! Stupid powers!' she thought angrily. "Get her!" he yelled, and five men ran towards her with pipes and sticks that are the same size as bats.

"Ay-iee!" she yelped when one swiped a sharp-ended stick at her. "Thanks a lot, powers!" She jumped over two of them and slid under one, kicking his crotch on the way.

"Alright street-fighting!" she said, dodging one and hitting him, but her victory ended soon when she was kicked from behind.

Ororo and Logan were still running to where the mob were; they didn't see them make the sharp right, so they were still searching. "Logan," she panted, after running a couple of blocks, "Can you sniff her out? She would smell, well, just like me." He nodded, and sniffed, but the smell of rainforest freshness didn't come to his nose, besides Ororo's of course.

He sniffed some more. A peculiar scent hit his inner nostril walls. "I smell blood," he whispered gruffly, then took off. Ororo pushed the pain in her legs away and followed him, hoping to Goddess that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"That's enough," the leader said, after watching his friends beat the sea-eyed girl, "I think she'll give up now."

The small huddle back away, admiring their work. The leader passed through them to see what she looked like now.

There, curled in a small ball as if she were a fetus, lay a girl, blood soaked. Her jeans were more tattered then before and outlined around the new torn edges with blood. Her stylishly cute white t-shirt was now damp at the stomach with crimson, showing a deep cut on her belly.

She picked her self up, ignoring the deep wounds that were applied to her legs and stomach and arms that burned to the intensity that she would wished that she would be already dead, glaring at them all. She coughed up blood and wiped it away.

"Had enough?" he asked, smirking.

"You idiot," she began, pausing every now and then from the pain, "You would brutally beat a 16 year old girl, just because she stole your surfboard, that you probably got from your parents, you rich bastard? Only an idiot would do that, just for an ordinary surfboard."

"This isn't any ordinary board, freak," he said, rubbing it up and down, "It's diamond incrusted." 'Damn, I really could've gotten some big wads of cheese for that.' She thought.

"You are stupid, and a coward, too," she said, holding on to a nearby rail for support.

"I guess you haven't had enough," he said, then snapped his fingers, "She needs more understanding, guys." They started to crowd around her. "It's too bad; you were kinda cute, freak."

Suddenly, the sky grew dark with clouds dark as can be. All, of them, except Serenity, looked up when lightning struck. An image was floating down towards them.

"What the hell?" the leader wondered, as a body came into eyesight. A misshaped body. It had two bodies, two heads, four arms and four legs. A body, two legs, two arms, and a head, jumped off of the other, revealing a man.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he seethed, looking at the semi-conscious girl and back to them. The group backed up towards the exit as Logan came closer. "You really think you're going to kill a girl in front of me? I don't think so." And with that, he jumped on the ones who were beating her.

Two escaped the wrath of his claws. They ran as fast as they could toward the exit, but Ororo stopped them. Her eyes turned white completely, and a small whirlwind swept the two guys up.

Meanwhile, the leader backed up from the rumble between Logan and two guys with pipes, who were failing miserably if I might add, and hid behind a dumpster. "I knew it," Serenity laughed harshly, watching his every move, "You are a coward."

She soon found herself short-winded when he punched her in her gut. Then he took her by the throat, raising her high. "Don't feel so high and mighty now, do you? It's pathetic. Mutant freaks like you deserve to die," he said, squeezing tightly.

Something in her snapped. Her bright eyes turned black, the white part, too. 'No,' she thought, 'Not again! Someone help! I can't control it!' The ground started to shake, which caught Logan and Ororo by surprise. They looked up and saw her.

"No!" Ororo exclaimed. She started towards them, but an outburst of water shot up from the ground. Another shot up behind them and another ten feet from the girl. The leader started to shake vigorously, and she was leaking water.

Logan rubbed his eyes to see if that image was wrong, but it wasn't. That girl was sucking water out of him. "Holy shit. 'Ro! She's killin' 'im!" he yelled, but Ororo was already dodging water shoots to get towards them.

'I was right; she can suck water out of people.' She thought as she put the sleeper on the girl and loosened the grip on her neck. The man fell to the ground, looking like a mummy, still shaking. The water disappeared, and the ground stopped shaking. The sky returned to its peaceful blue color. She picked the girl up.

"We have to get that guy to a hospital," she said. "'Ro, are ya mad! He tried to kill 'er! He doesn't deserve to live!" Logan snapped, looking at the girl, unconscious and bloodstained.

"No, he doesn't, Logan," she said, "but it isn't our way. He needs medical attention, and so does she. I can treat her and Scott, too." 'Scott knows the basic first aid more than I do,' Ororo thought. 'Scott…Scott! The communicators!'

"Logan, press the blue button on the communicator. I'll take her to the jet, and you can take _him _(she glared so icily at the shaking man on the ground, he could have froze while she was talking) to the nearest hospital-"

"If I take him, he'll end up with more injuries than now," he interrupted, pressing the button with such force, he could've broken it. She sighed in irritation. "Fine, then I'll take him, and you return her to the jet. I'll be back in ten minutes."

She gave him the girl and hooked her arms under his, and she took off into the sky. Logan started to run to the jet, when Ororo asked, "Logan, can you sniff out the nearest hospital?"

"Ten blocks west," he shouted to her, and took off to the jet.

_**With Ororo…** _

The leader of the mob gained consciousness while Ororo was still flying to the hospital. He looked up. "Another freak," he rasped. She glared at him, but not for long; she had to pay attention to where she was going.

"Put me down," he ordered harshly, sounding forty years older than he should be. "Do you want me to drop you," she warned, "You deserve it after beating that poor child for some stupid board."

"I can do what I want," he snapped. "I am not going to let you go until we get to the hospital. Be glad I'm doing this much for you." She snapped back.

"The little freak tried to kill me," he said angrily, again sounding older than what he should be. "I don't blame her. You had your friends beat her mercilessly. Listen, if she hadn't have done this to you, nearly killed you, I would have. People like you call themselves equal to all, but you try to kill a mutant girl the second you get the chance."

She neared the entrance of the hospital. "Logan was right, I should've left you there to die, but I have pity for non-mutants. Consider yourself having a second chance at life," she seethed, VERY un-Ororo like, and dropped him ten feet off the ground. She flew behind a tree before anyone could see her.

When she saw two men run towards him, she left.

_**In the Jet…**_

"Dear God, Logan, what happened!" Scott yelled when he saw the bloodstained girl in his arms enter the jet. "She was mobbed." He replied gruffly.

Kurt did the Sign of the Cross and prayed silently for her well-being. Scott quickly helped him with her, laying her on the almost couch-like seat in the back. He grabbed a first aid kit, gauze, and scissors.

Before he started, Ororo came in, and walked straight to them. "Logan, put the jet on autopilot for take off; I can't fly it; Scott needs help."

"Gee, Ororo, that would be nice if I knew which one it was." He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and sent Scott to do it. "Get out, I have to undress her. Scott, I know you have better first aid skills, but I am girl and she's a girl. I'll do it."

Scott nodded and closed the curtain.

_**1 Hour Later…**_

'Ororo? How is she? Can you tell me her condition?' the professor asked after hearing the dreadful story of what happened.

'She's breathing and asleep. She has two half-inch deep wounds in each thigh, about three inches wide, four cuts on the left arm and three on the right depth and width unimportant, one two-inch deep six inches wide on the torso, a fractured rib, bruises on the back, a torn ligament in the left ankle, and finger marks around the neck.' Ororo finished, wiping away tears as she stated each problem to him.

Logan walked back in the room when he smelled tears. "They're monsters," she cried, knowing that someone entered the room. "This is a messed-up world." Logan wrapped hs arms around her when she turned around and sobbed into his chest.

A cough came from the chair-like bed. Logan let her go and she walked to it sitting down to see if she would do something else. And she did. Two eyes opened slightly, squinting at the light. Sea colored eyes looked at Ororo once they were adjusted.

"Mom," asked the crackly voice of Serenity. Ororo's tear stained face looked in question. The girl's eyes closed again.

"Mom?" Both Ororo and Logan asked aloud.

_**&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&**_

Wolf: Okay, that was quite an angsty chapter you have there.

Me: Yeah, I know.

(awkward silence)

Wolf: Well.

Me: Well. Well, uh, review time!

Wolf: Alright.

_**Reviewer's Corner: **_

**Jean and Scott Forever: **I'm sorry you feel that way. But this is fan fiction, and I can do whatever I like in my stories. And I think that Logan does deserve someone in life, eve if it is in fan fiction. Sorry again if you didn't like it.

**evelynbee: **Yeah, I'm not a Jean fan at all. Sorry to those Jean lovers out there, but I don't. This is an Rolo fic and I hope you enjoy the story.

**mrsblonde1503: **Well, well, well, give me every idea you've got, buddy! Glad ya like the story.

**ROLO: **I know you meant to spell it that way, but things happen when you want to type fast. Anywho, thank you for that advice. If I wanted to pair Logan with a chimp I could've because its fan fiction. And I hope it turns out to be excellent.

**Z and Jinx: **To Z, Tis it not a love triangle. Jean is just obsessed. To Jinx, Umm, okay. Party on! Vote for Pedro!

**dark-child99: **And I will, young grasshopper.

Wolf: You're one weird teenager.

Me: Can't help it. I try to be normal, but every time I end up acting like a dork or weirdo. Ask my friends.

Wolf: You have friends?

Me: I'm social.

Wolf: Whatever. Okay, bye bye, now!


	3. Recovery and False Accusations

Umm, yeah. I, uh, I changed my OC's name. Serenity is now Selene. Yes. Umm, I don't have a good explanation to why I changed the name, except that I can make her a nickname out of Selene. Lene (pronounced 'lean') or Leanie (Leanny). Who can make a nickname out of Serenity! Renny? That doesn't even sound good. Yeah, so, read!

Me: You know, you kinda look like Hugh Jackman.

Wolf: (sighs exasperatedly) I AM Hugh Jackman.

Me: Really?

Wolf: Yeah, I am.

Me: Okay. You're now my husband.

Wolf: No! I'm way too old for you!

Me: (snaps fingers) So, were just friends?

Wolf: Yeah.

Me: Friends that like to kiss a lot?

Wolf: (sighs) Here's chapter 3, ya'll.

_**&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&**_

_**The Trouble With Wolves**_

_**Chapter 3: Recovery and False Accusations**_

_**&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&**_

Once the jet was off, Ororo ran out to get a stretcher. 'Mom…'she thought as she came back pulling a long board.

"Kurt, go to Jean and tell her to prepare the medical room," Ororo ordered, "Okay, on the count of three Logan and Scott. One, Two, Three!"

BLAMPH

Kurt disappeared, and the others lifted the girl onto the stretcher.

BLAMPH

Kurt found himself in the T.V. room. When she heard the BLAMPH sound Kurt makes when he disappears/appears, Rogue stood up first. "Hey, Mr. Wagner, you guys are back?"

"Yeah, umm, Marie, vhere's Mz. Grey?" he asked eagerly. "Calm down, suga. What's wrong?" "I need to vook vor her. Iv you zee her, tell her to get vhe medical vroom vready." He said, and BLAMPHed into another room.

Rogue, Bobby, Remy, Kitty, and John walked to the entrance of the garage, ready to welcome the new guest. Scott opened the door and before they could greet anyone, a girl on a stretcher was whooshed into the hall and down towards the elevator.

"Logan, what happened?" Rogue asked, catching up to them. "Not now, Marie," he said, "She needs help." The elevator door closed in her face. Rogue pushed the button to get on the other one. "What's going on?" Bobby asked her.

"I'm tryin' to find out." She said, getting on the elevator. When the door started to close, she held it open. "Aren't ya'll comin'?"

The others shrugged and went with.

_**Downstairs in the Medical Room…**_

BLAMPH

Jean coughed, waving her hand to fan the blue smoke Kurt causes when he appears and disappears. "Jeez, (cough) Kurt," she coughed, "as if my lungs need more smoke."

Kurt apologized silently. "Now, what is it that you need me for?" she asked. "We need you to help her." Sounded the cold voice of Logan. "Logan? Welcome back-"

"There's no time for welcome backs. She needs help; she was mobbed." Jean walked over to her without acknowledgements given to Ororo and Scott. "Okay, every male gets out. Ororo, I need some help with bandaging. Logan, you bring something for her to wear," she ordered.

Kurt BLAMPHed Scott and himself out of there. Logan walked out of the room and bumped straight into Kitty, knocking her down. "Kitty? Marie, I thought I told you not now." He said.

"You said 'not now' two minutes ago, so 'not now' was then not now." She corrected, confusing everyone but herself. "O…kay, whatever," he sighed, "But why are ya'll down here?"

"That's too obvious, Logan," Bobby mentioned. "W'at 'appened tah da gir' 's w'at Remy wan's tah know." Remy asked. "Yeah, what's up?" Rogue asked.

"Okay, ya really wanna know? Alright then.

"That girl is the mutant that's supposed to be comin' here from Orange County so we went to go get 'er and then this gang was runnin' after 'er because she stole one guy's surfboard or somethin' and then he ordered his goonies to beat the poor kid half to death then me and 'Ro came along and kicked the shit out of some of 'em then the leader started to choke her to death and she sorta got mad and nearly killed 'im by suckin' water out of 'im that's 'er power so 'Ro had to put the sleeper on 'er to make 'er stop killin' 'im and she took 'im to the hospital and I took 'er to the jet and we came back here as fast as we could so she could get some proper treatment." He finished quickly, panting deeply from the lack of air.

"Can you please say that again? We had no idea what you were sayin'," John said.

Logan sighed. "OKAY, this is what 'appened…"

_**Five Minutes Later…**_

The teenagers' mouths stood two inches of the ground. "Poor thang," Rogue sniffed, hugging Bobby.

"How sad. So, is she hot?" John asked. Kitty punched him. "She needs intensive care and you're wondering how good she looks?" Logan ignored both.

"Okay, now Rogue, do ya have clothes that she can borrow? She looks about yur size." Logan asked, scratching his head in discomfort. Girl's clothes aren't the type of thing he has a profession in. "Yeah, come on, suga."

_**In the Medical Room…**_

Ororo sat down, wiping sweat off of her brow. Jean cut the last bandage gauze and placed it on the last open wound, which was a leg wound. "All done," she said, wiping imaginary dust off of her hands, "All of her wounds should be healed in about one month. Now don't bother me; I gotta date with Jack tonight." And she walked out of the room without another word.

Ororo ignored that curt comment she made and walked up to the girl. "Mom…" she thought aloud, "Why did she call me 'Mom'?"

Logan burst through the door ten minutes later. "I got clothes!" he exclaimed happily. She turned around and held her hand to her mouth in ridicule shock. "Wow! Great job! Now if you wanna wake her, I suggest you keep shouting." She said sourly. He took that as an offense.

"What's yur problem?" he asked, injured from her tone of voice. "Oh, I'm sorry Logan, it's just that everything has gone wrong. Jean's acting like a total bitch, ignoring everyone, even the professor, just because she knew what she did to Scott was wrong and felt no guilt, and then the new student gets nearly killed, I haven't had a good night's sleep in days, and then I ran out of chocolate because the bloody teenagers won't keep out of it…"

Logan only sighed and hugged her, enjoying the scent of rainforest that fumed off of her. "Well, I don' know about the Jean thing, but the girl'll get better, get a little sleep, and I can buy you all the choco- Wait, did you say _bloody_, 'Ro?" Her face turned a shade darker. "Well I didn't mean to. I watch too many movies with British actors, I guess." She chuckled into his chest.

"Well, I think we should let her rest and go and get some _bloody _breakfast," he impersonated with the British accent, making her laugh. "Okay, _dahling_, and maybe 'ave a spot o' tea, too," she joked, and walked out of the medical room with him.

When they left, the girl opened her eyes once again. "Mom…" she rasped.

_**Breakfast**_

"So, Ms. Munroe how's the girl," asked Kitty, spreading butter on some toast. "She's alright," she sighed, sitting down and grabbing some orange juice, "Two weeks, and she'll be in you and Rogue's room, and in another two weeks, she'll be fully healed."

Logan couldn't find a seat next to Storm, so he leaned on the counter, drinking coffee and glancing at her every now and then. 'Would Storm get into a relationship? Has she ever had one? Would she go out with me?'

'Yes, yes, and you'll have to ask her.' answered Professor X. 'Chuck! My mind! No reading my thoughts during 10am to 3pm. That's Logan thinking time.' The Professor chuckled thoughtfully. 'I'm sorry, Logan. I won't interrupt Logan Thinking Time anymore. Couldn't help myself.'

Logan rubbed his head, mortally embarrassed for the first time. The Professor knew he had a thing for her, even when he was so called "into Jean". It was a cover up.

"I tink Mr. Logan's catchin' fleas," Remy whispered to Rogue after watching him scratch and rub his head for five minutes straight. "I'll show you fleas, you little runts!" he snapped, unsheathing his claws.

Remy was first out the door, followed by the others, screaming. Wolverine ran out of the kitchen shouting, "I'll get ya! Can't run from the nose forever, runts!"

Storm, however, acted as if nothing happened. "That was a very derogatory response coming from one such as Remy," she replied calmly over the screams of teenagers and a hairy angry wild man with claws. "Quite," said the Professor, finishing his plate of breakfast.

**_Danger Room, Two weeks Later_**

Sweat trickled off of the oldest teens' faces. All were exhausted from Logan's intense teachings. He set the level to 4, which was extremely difficult for the teens. It's like slicing through butter for the X-Men.

"Hank, training is over," whispered Logan into a small walkie-talkie like speaker. "Got that, over."

"Alright, I need to talk to ya guys." He said, and each huffed and puffed their way to him and sat down. "Alla ya'll suck. Yes, it's true. You need to get in better shape. Bein' skinny or lean doesn't mean yur in shape. You have ta have stamina and a couple o' muscles on yur lanky arms. Kitty I don't know how many times ya got shot 'cuz yer weren't payin' 360 degree attention, and Bobby, don't freeze up John or he'll die. John, stop burnin' stuff for fun. Cajun, ya need to look at everything yer throwin' bombs to or yu'll blow a hole 'n me. Rogue, use the martial arts tactics I showed ya since ya can't suck up anyone's powers righ' now.

I know yer guys can do it. Now go hit the showers or somethin'. Class dismissed til next Wednesday."

Everyone except for Wolverine ran out of the room yelling, "Freedom!"

"I swear Logan's trying to kill us," Bobby huffed after icing some ice packs instantly for the others.

"Yeah. Hey, Bobby, shoot my legs," John said, lying on one of the couches. Rogue, Remy, and Kitty sat on the others, rubbing their numb aching bodies with the ice packs. Bobby used a finger to ice John's legs. "Thanks buddy."

All was well in the Mansion…until…

"I called 'You Got Served' next, Remy," Kitty shouted.

"No, Ah called 'Princess Dairies'!" Rogue said to her.

"Hey, '2 Fast 2 Furious' was next, Rogue!" Bobby said.

"Remy wanna watch 'Beauty and the Beast' again." Remy retorted.

"We've seen your Lumière the Candlestick impersonation so many times!" Everyone shouted.

"Well I wanna watch 'Harry Potter 3'!" John whined loudly.

In the next room, Ororo sat grading papers. Logan, who had nothing else better to do, was the same room, drawing on the chalkboard. "'Ro, just give me the word, and they'll all be quiet when I finish with 'em." He said, focused on the animal he was animating. "No, Logan, we want them alive. But, dear Goddess, I've never heard such whining before." She sighed, finishing the last of the papers. "What are you drawing?"

Logan chuckled. "A monkey." He replied childishly, adding the finishing touches. Her white eyebrows disappeared into her white bangs. "That's not bad. You should teach Art here, too."

"Hmm…"

The shouts grew louder.

"Damn runts."

In the Entertainment room, five kids were arguing loudly.

"'You Got Served'!"

"'Princess Diaries'!"

"'2 Fast 2 Furious!"

"'Beauty and the Beast'!"

"'Prisoner of Azkaban!'"

"How about 'Napoleon Dynamite'?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned their heads to the inside door. And there stood Selene. She looked at them with her bluish-green eyes, blinking a couple of times.

"Hi Lene," Kitty and Rogue greeted warmly, walking towards her. Bobby smiled, but John and Remy blinked to see if the sight was real.

"Hi, Kitty and Marie," she replied, "umm, did you want to watch the movie?" "Oh, oh yeah, let's watch your choice." Rogue said, helping her to the couch since she wasn't fully healed. "Leanie, aren't you supposed to be in bed recovering?" Kitty asked.

"But, I didn't want to be alone. When I heard you guys upstairs, I couldn't help myself, so I took a good thirty minutes to get down the stairs just to hang out with you two, and meet the other people, of course."

"Okay, well, this is Bobby, ma boyfriend," Rogue introduced, holding his hand. "And the two with their tongues out of their mouths are Remy and John, from left to right." Kitty added dully. "Hi." She said.

"Hey, welcome to the family," Bobby greeted, but the other two just stared. "Okay, well, since Leanie just got in here, with a great deal of pain no doubt, I say we watch whatever she wants." Kitty said.

"I agree." Bobby said. "Me too!" John and Remy finally spoke.

_**After the Movie…**_

"That was so funny," laughed Kitty. "Yeah," agreed the others. They had gone through the entire supply of popcorn, sodas, and chocolate, and had no remorse of it.

"So, what are your powers," asked Selene.

Bobby pressed his fingers against an unopened bottle of Pepsi and chilled it instantly. "I'm a mobile freezer, but can freeze things so much quicker." he said, opening it and drinking its contents.

John took out his new lighter and set it aflame. Then, he took the flame in his hand and manipulated it into the shape of a heart and blew it at her. "I can manipulate fire, but I can't create it." He replied, hoping he would impress her.

Remy felt an odd feeling coming from his best friend, but he ignored it and pulled out a card. "Oh! Magic tricks! Awesome!" she joked lackadaisically, earning the laughs of the others.

"Har har, ver' funny. Remy's a boom mak'r. Remy can blow up tings with the touch of a finger." He said, allowing the card to explode in his hand so no one would get hurt. "Ah," he said, flapping his hand, "Too much."

"You already know ours," the girls said together.

"Yeah." John cleared his throat silently, about to speak. That is, until Remy asked his question, "So, Remy wan' know 'bout yo' power." John eyed his best friend, for the first time, distastefully.

"I can do this," she said, and she held out her hand, but nothing came. "Oh man…" She shook her hand a little, but nothing prevailed. "Well, my power is to create water and manipulate anything that has water in it. But, I have absolutely no control of it. It comes when I don't need it and it doesn't when I do. I-" she stopped when her finger shot a little water bullet at a nearby cacti plant, and shot a hole through it, tipping it over and breaking the whole thing. "Oops."

"Its okay, John and Remy will clean it up." Kitty said.

The boys didn't mind at all. Both left hastily to get a broom and a dust pan.

Selene suddenly remembered the woman she saw in that room two weeks ago and asked, "Where are the other mutants? There are some adults here, right? Can I meet them?"

"Oh my, Ah just rememba'ed that the Professor went on that trip with Jean, so he doesn't know you're up yet, but he'll be back today. We gotta tell Logan and Ms. Munroe."

"Another trip, goody," Bobby said cheerfully. Remy walked over to Selene, but John succeeded in asking first, "Do you need some help?" She looked at Remy, then at John. "Remy was just abou' to ask you da same tang."

'Oh man.' "Well, Remy, John did ask first, and I only need a little help, but thanks anyways." She reassured. He nodded and walked off.

John helped her off the couch and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. 'She is hot, yes!' he thought, helping her to the classroom.

Remy looked behind him at them. John was helping her to the room. He looked back ahead. There was that feeling again. Remy felt an anger surging through his being at an alarming rate. He had clearly shown John that he saw her first and that she should be his with manly instinct, but it seems that John had not taken him clearly or seriously. It seemed that John wasn't the best friend he thought he was. Remy was completely and utterly jealous, for the first time in his life.

They arrived to the classroom and found Logan drawing a picture of Ororo sitting on a desk. She looked over at them and said, "I hope you fixed whatever you broke-" She stopped when she saw her and Logan looked over at what made her so speechless.

Selene stared at Ororo for what had to be five minutes. Her eyes were large and she had the happiest smile on her face. "Mom!" she exclaimed, ending the dead silence scaring everyone in their, and ran excitedly to hug Ororo, with intense pain aching throughout her body, but this soreness was uncared by her.

"Mom?" the others asked. Ororo didn't say anything; she was too speechless. 'Ororo had a kid?' Logan thought.

"I missed you so much! When you left, dad kicked me out, and he wouldn't let me say goodbye to Tom or anything. I told you he hated me! And he's using Tom like some kind of slave! I had to live on the street for nearly four years! Why did you leave me?"

"I- uh" was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"Mom? Are you okay?" she asked, checking her forehead for a fever. Ororo felt a sudden tiredness and fainted. "Mom!"

Logan ran over to them, as well as the teens. He picked her up and said, "She's just tired. I'll take her to her room." He walked out of the door. Kitty and Rogue pulled Selene to the side. "What's the matter with her? She acted as if she didn't remember me," she told them. Both girls looked at each other. Storm's been living at the Mansion since she was young. How could they tell their friend that Storm may not be her mother?

"Umm, Lene, I- uh" Rogue started, but didn't finish.

"Selene? I see that you're up. Follow me; I'll give you some answers." Spoke the Professor, who stood at the door with Jean leaning on the other side.

_**In the Professor's Office…**_

"That is my mother! How could you not see! We nearly identical!" Selene yelled at him when he explained that Ororo was not her mother.

"I'm sorry, Selene. You two have very similar, uncanny looks, but for all we know, it could be just a coincidence," he said calmly.

Selene pulled a picture out of her shoe and handed it to him. "How could you not tell me that is my mother?" she asked angrily.

The Professor's astounded face pleased her. "It can't be," he said to himself, holding his forehead in disbelief, "Ororo's lived here since she was a child. She was never married or has birthed a child."

"What are you talking about? My mother's name was Elonlia, not Ororo." She corrected.

_Logan, I need you right now, _sent the Professor. Logan was there in a flash. "You may leave, Selene. Do you mind if I borrow this picture?" She nodded respectfully, and left.

"How?" he asked the Professor a couple of minutes later, after hearing the situation. "I don't know, but this will definitely need some further investigation. When Ororo wakes, we will get some facts from her. In the mean time, I will have Jean read her mind to get a physical description of it. I don't know what to do now.

This is Ororo, and this is her mother. Now, tend to the children please. It's about time for dinner. You can cook, since Ororo's sleeping, right?"

Logan looked at him. "If the kids like a can 'o beans."

"Get them to help you."

"Since I know ya won't let me outta this one, fine." He replied, and walked out.

**_The Next Morning…_**

Ororo woke up to the smell of French toast and eggs and screamed her head off when everyone was piled in her room, completely surround her large four-poster, looking at her.

"Good morning, Storm," Kitty said, handing her a cup of fresh brewed coffee. She took it gratefully, sipping the overly sweet drink with gratitude.

"We made you breakfast," Bobby said, carefully setting the tray of food in front of her. She looked, and in surprise, it looked appetizing. "Thank you," she yawned, stretching her arms.

"Uhh, 'Ro, these are for ya," Logan muttered, turning beet while handing her freshly picked blue tulips, her favorite flowers. "Oh, Logan, that's so sweet." She patted his hand. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered, annoyed from the looks the teenagers were giving him.

"Is it possible for Logan to give a woman flowers," Remy whispered to Rogue. "Is it possible for me to kick your teenaged ass?" Logan retorted. "Logan! No obscenities in this room," Ororo snapped. "But-" The sound of a lighting bolt erupted from the outside.

"Next topic," Kitty said quickly. Ororo looked around, but there was no sign of her. "Where's Selene?" she asked.

"She's, umm, she is outside. She's really upset from what happened yesterday," Logan told her. He explained the situation of what happened in the Professor's office after she had fainted calmly and carefully. "Oh my," breathed Ororo, looking at her double, "This can't be. How? I've never had any children. And, this is _me_."

She took a go while looking at the picture. Suddenly, she looked up and said, "Kids, go retrieve Selene for me. We need to talk." When the students left, she got up and started to pace.

"Logan, this is _me_. I don't know how, but if we took a DNA test, I would come out to be her mother. This is not a coincidence how much we look alike. Can you tell me there's another person in this world that looks exactly like me, white hair and blue eyes?"

Logan shook his head.

"We have to run some tests, talk to her father-"

"But, 'Ro, didn't you hear her when she said that he kicked her out? That must mean he's one of them who hate us. How can ya sit in a room with a person that hates yer guts because ya were born with a special defect? How?"

"I'll manage to those I pity. That's not important to me. What's important is getting to the bottom of this."

Both heard a large bumping sound, and then Kitty ran through the walls, followed by the others who barged in through the door. "Storm, Logan! She's gone!" Rogue exclaimed.

"What!"

"She ran away!"

_**&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&?&**_

Intense, huh? And if your wondering why my sorry ass hasn't gotten to the RoLo-y goodness, just wait. There will be plenty in the next chapter, okay? How about we let Wolverine thank you guys for reviewing.

Wolf: Okay. To a **rolofreak1990**, Hazel just wanna say thank ya and there will be about 90 percent of me an 'Ro in tha next chapter. **Daughter of Wolverine**, Hazel says that yer tha best and to keep reviewin'. **Havana girl**, she says thank you and she's mixed with a lot of ethnicities and stuff like that; oh, and she hates Jean, too. Holy moly, kids these days with their names.

Me: Hey, their names are cool.

Wolf: Yeah, but what happened back in tha day when ya could say yer real name?

Me: Time fly's, now continue.

Wolf: Right. Umm, **FlyHigh4Life**, Hazel says she glad yer likey her story. And she hopes ya review it more. **Totally-fearless**, she says she will as soon as she comes back from her father's house. And thank ya. To **Ebony L.**, she says that she glad ya likin' it and she doesn't like Jean. Scott's okay, but Jean should die. And finally, thank heavens cus' I can't take anymore weird names…

Me: Stop that and be nice.

Wolf: Whatever. To **lacroix**, Hazel says she'll ease up on the Elf's accent for ya. And that tha next chapter, me and 'Ro are gonna get real close. And she's glad ya like tha OC character. Well HazelEyed Freak, don't ever ask me ter thank reviewers again.

Me: Ignore him. Hope you enjoyed and review!


End file.
